


The Street

by LunarCrystal27



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dimension Travel, Other, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCrystal27/pseuds/LunarCrystal27
Summary: A walk through town.
Kudos: 1





	The Street

As I walked into the town, I felt the need to take off my jacket and run through the warm air, but I resisted it. The wind was blowing through my hair, shadows of all sizes glided above, blocking out the sun and singing to each other. 

There were people chatting with each other around me, couples walking on the sidewalk, eating ice cream and gazing through windowsills. Children dancing together and singing songs, some in trees and other sitting both in the shade and not. There were shops with food and beauties, game stores and clothing shops. I even saw Candy’s Factory a ways ahead, the smell of chocolate and Carmel drifting along. The fields nearby had flowers that sparked and glowed in the setting sun, the trees’ leaves nearby slowly shifting color, and glowing softly in dark. 

The birds soaring down and settling on tree. They were softly singing in a lullaby like tune, small animals crawling forwards to curl up in the fields, blending easily with the flowers. Walking forward the sky that had just hours ago been bright and sparkling was now dark. Stars seemed to glowing and dancing with each other, gazing down to us and watching us play and have fun. 

The sidewalks now had glowing balls of light bouncing up and down. Changing colors to what ever one you wish, lighting up the path way leading to the homes. The road to home looked iridescent in the moonlight and the steps behind me light up as I walked through the town. 

Finally giving in to the urge to run, I gliding down the road finding houses upon houses that looked very different and yet the same. They each looked beautiful with flowers curling around the fencing and if there wasn’t any, dotting the ground with spots of light. The homes themselves were dark colors with spots of light sporadically moving around the walls and roof. The doors had small panels that glowed in the moonlight, each a unique color.

Slowing down my run I found myself in front of what looked to be my dream house, and somehow I just knew, even though I had never been there before, that this was my home. That when I walked up to that panel the house would only open to _me_ and the people I allowed in. I knew that the house would change to suit my needs, just like how it would become a lighter color in the morning. Rising with sun, and setting with it, slowly rising with the moon and then setting with it.

Walking up to the door I placed my hand on the door and heard a click. Gliding in quietly I saw my pet waiting for me in my room, walking forward, I stepped in my home. Turning around to close my door, I smiled softly and whispered, “Time to see where this world takes us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First Story, hope you enjoy! 😇❤️


End file.
